You're Not Dreaming
by Earth Angel in Silver
Summary: Usagi gets dropped in a new dimension. The senshi are WAY different... and well, Tuxedo Masks new outifit is a little more than revealing. You want more you'll have to read.


This is a little thing I wrote up late at night. Bored out of my mind and totally blocked  
on most my stories. I hope you all enjoy it. If you get offened I'm sorry. But  
please do read it all the way through. Its only a one part story so dont ask for  
a sequel or anything. Please review when you are done too.  
  
I dont own Sailor Moon  
  
You're Not Dreaming  
Rated PG-13  
By: Earth Angel  
Email: Silver_Earth_Angel@hotmail.com  
  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I was turning tubbling down the black tube, WAIT A SECOND. Maybe I should start   
from the beginning. My name is Usagi Tuskino and I'm Sailor Moon. It happened so suddenly,  
we were fighting a monster and all of a sudden this black portal opens up   
under my feet. Now I can go to where I  
started. Where was I? Oh yeah, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Someone help me!" I felt myself   
hit the ground as I blacked out.  
  
"Sere, Sere. Wake up." I looked up, my vision was fuzzy. Ami was above me. Only it wasn't  
Ami-chan. Her hair was dyed black, and black lipstick made her pale complextion stand  
out even more. And she was wearing an outfit that my that was not like Ami, it was a  
black and dark blue, tight, short, and low cut dress. I sat up and looked around me.   
We were at Rei's temple and it was only me and Ami in the room. "Here put this   
thing on your head and when you're feeling better get the fuck out of bed. You want  
to get out of here before dark, the flying monkeys always try to get me after dark."  
She slapped a cold compress to my head, so hard that it hurt.   
A very cubby girl with brown hair up in a high pony tail walked into the room just   
then, carrying a box. She handed it to me. I thanked her and then opened the box to find  
two and a half cookies, and some crumbs. "You got hungry again on the way over Mako-chan?   
Ami said to her with her eyes wide. "For your information, I couldn't help but to eat   
a few." Ami took the box after I had taken out the cookies and started shakking it upside  
down, "Makoto you almost ate all of them. You already have a hard enough time getting   
into that senshi suit. Maybe its time that you gave up cooking for a hobbie."  
  
"And maybe its time to get you into the nut house. Everyones getting really sick and  
tired of having to put up with your illisions. Half the days your rocking back and  
forth in a corner and the rest of the time your screaming at people that arent there."  
Makoto chan finished her speech just as one of the screen doors banged open.  
  
"You two knock it off please." Rei asked very quitely. The first thing I noticed was  
that Reis clothing covered up most her body I followed the pants up to a long sleeve turtle  
neck up to her face. The whole left side was covered in scars.   
  
"I'm very confused. Whats going on here?"  
  
Rei just looked at me kind of with this shocked look in her face, as if she was unsure of the   
question. "Well, Usagi. The youma put a portal under your feet and the next thing we know  
is you drop out of the sky and hit your head. As for Mako-chan and Ami-chan you know about  
their issues."  
  
"But I think-" I started in trying to tell them that I'm not their Usagi.  
Oh Selena I'm in a different dimension. I had only started that sentence when Minako-chan  
walked in, a red headed girl drapped under her arm and a dark haired boy looped around  
her other arm. "Guys I want you to meet my new lovers, Yuni and Tam."  
The girls each said hello to this new lover as if it was nothing big.  
They both said   
hi and then quickly left saying that she need to leave. Ami and Makoto both started   
in on their "issues". Minako lazily joined the conversation. It hit me then of what she   
reminded me of, a pimp or a player. This Minako didn't give a shit about love she was only  
in it for the sex. This was turning into one hell of a day.  
  
It was a couple of hours later when I heard a beeping sound.   
I had learned more about these new senshi but hardly had a chance to  
talk myself. Rei was very quiet and hardly spoke at all, but when  
she did it was important. Ami was like Makoto said, losing it metally  
and after a few minutes of her running around yelling that little  
kebbler elves were after her I realized they should have put her  
away along time ago. Makoto, having no one to cook for and always  
making extras started eatting her cooking so it wouldn't go to waste  
all the time. She got so bit that Rei was working on sewing her  
a new senshi outfit. As for Minako she really didn't give a damn  
for anything except maybe her friends, but even at that she didn't  
like to show it. Apparentely she really was a pimp and she was   
bringing in the dough. Showbiz had gone a little to far to her   
head along with a lot of drugs.  
  
I looked at my communitcator and hit the flashing button. A black dog with a cresent moon  
came up onto the screen. "Moon this is Luna we have a youma in the park, get you perfect   
ass over there and tell fat-ass, scarred silly, nutty, and lover girl to get their  
sorry behinds there on time, or else there will be five am practice again in the morning.  
I swear Usagi, have to be the only normal one out of the group." her sighed. "  
Oh and Tuxie is already over there fighting so you better hurry."   
  
@----------------------  
  
I told the other girls and we hurry to the park. They almost died when I stood up and then  
fell over. From the impression that I had picked up from hanging out with these girls for   
a couple of hours I learned that the Usagi of this dimension was perfect in every way.  
Well thats the way that they treated me, as if I was a princess, and that I was.   
I still hadn't had a chance to tell the senshi that something more had happened with   
the portal. We arrived at the park. I thought that I was going to die when Jupiter jumped out  
of the tree in her fuku. It didn't look good on her and I thought her arms were and legs  
were going to turn blue because of circulation being cut off. When each senshi came out of   
the tree each landed on their ass, except for me. I wonder how the old Usagi could stand  
it. But as I waited for them to pull themselves up I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever   
laid eyes on. It was Tuxedo Mask, but he was wearing only a black G-string, his bow tie, and   
a mask. His body perfect in everyway. Not to much muscle, but not that many. Just right.  
I think I'm going to enjoy staying in this dimension for awhile. Please tell me I'm   
not dreaming! I just hope that my Mamo-chan doesnt get attached to the new me cuz I don't   
think I would be able to stand the new senshi. BUT I CAN LIVE WITH THE NEW MAMO-CHAN!   
OWWWW!!!!! Yes I am going to like this dimension very much.   
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
